


Protected

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, This game ruined my entire life, V is Vergil and emotionally messed up, Vergil is emotionally messed up, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: He wanted to be protected.





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption calls (onto all of those who persist)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090944) by [Sevi007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/pseuds/Sevi007). 



He wanted to be protected.

Cared for.

Loved.

Protected - Like when Nero shot at Malphas when all he could do was cower.

Protected - Like when Nero lunges when he collapses. 

Protected - Like when Nero chooses not to pursue vengeance. To help him instead.

Protected - Like when Nero pulls his arm over his shoulder and takes his weight.

He wanted to be protected.

He just never expected it to be now -after so long- that someone would.

_“Thank you Nero.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m also emotional! Have a ficlet, I am half asleep so I’ll try to make sure there’s no mess ups on this tomorrow.


End file.
